1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wing surface finishing method etc. for applying finishing processing to a wing surface corresponding area of a roughly-processed workpiece, and finishing it into a wing surface of a wing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wing members used for a compressor or a turbine of a gas turbine can be classified into a single wing component, and a wing wheel component member of an integrated wing wheel (a blisk). Additionally, the wing component and a wing surface of the wing wheel component member as the wing members are usually finished as follows by applying finishing processing to a wing surface corresponding area of a roughly-processed workpiece.
As shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, a finishing end mill 10 is given infeed in an axial direction thereof, and is fed and moved relatively to a workpiece W1 along an outer peripheral direction of a wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1, while being rotated around an axial center 10c thereof in a state where a tip of the finishing end mill 10 is made to face the wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1. As a result, finishing processing is applied to the wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1 by a shoulder of the tip of the finishing end mill 10. Further, finishing processing is applied to the wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1 repeatedly a plurality of times by the shoulder of the tip of the finishing end mill 10, while giving to the finishing end mill 10 pitch feed in a spanwise direction (a longitudinal direction) of the wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1. As a result of this, the wing surface corresponding area P1 of the workpiece W1 can be finished into a wing surface S1 of a wing component M1 as a wing member.
Similarly, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a finishing end mill 20 is given infeed in a radial direction thereof, and is fed and moved relatively to a workpiece W2 along an outer peripheral direction of a wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2, while being rotated around an axial center 20c thereof in a state where a tip of the finishing end mill 20 is directed to a base end side of the wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2. As a result, finishing processing is applied to the wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2 by a shoulder of the tip of the finishing end mill 20. Further, finishing processing is applied repeatedly a plurality of times to an outer peripheral portion of the wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2 by the shoulder of the tip of the finishing end mill 20, while giving to the finishing end mill 20 pitch feed in a spanwise direction of the wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2. As a result of this, the wing surface corresponding area P2 of the workpiece W2 can be finished into a wing surface S2 of a wing wheel component member M2 as a wing member.